


Hold Me Down

by CasperWritesSmut (thesirensong)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Bathroom Masturbation, Kinda, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, Trans Male Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, heavy fantasizing, im thinking about making this a Series, semi-public, use of afab language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:20:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27115279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesirensong/pseuds/CasperWritesSmut
Summary: Roman really wants the attention of his teacher... and yes it may be illegal, but the thought of Janus fucking him in the bathroom because he caught him trying to get off? Phenomenal...
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	Hold Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> please god do not be mean to me im still so frickin new at writing this type of stuff

Roman had a tendency to fantasize _incredibly_ easily. Someone could look at him and he’d find himself wondering if they were looking at his tits. Or his ass in whatever short skirt he’d decided to wear that day.

But mostly… Mostly he hoped Janus would look at him like that. Like he was the hottest person in the room, like Roman was _all_ he wanted.

Sometimes it got him thinking at night. What would being with Janus, getting _fucked_ by Janus, what would it feel like?

Would Janus focus on his cunt? Tonguing his clit while he fingered him? Or would he be more into his chest, massaging them, pushing them around, pinching his nipples and squeezing them together so he could rut his cock into the valley?

God, he didn’t care, he just wanted Janus to pay attention to him.

Maybe he’d be the type to talk while they fucked?

The image of Janus talking to him in that smooth voice of his, telling him how handsome he was, how absolutely gorgeous he is being so pretty for him…

Well, if Roman wasn’t soaked before he sure as hell was now.

Biting his lip, Roman looked around the art room, then deciding no one was paying enough attention to care that he was leaving, got up to go for the bathroom.

Who knows, maybe Janus would look up from his desk and notice his student leave and follow him… _damn_ he wished.

He took a deep breath upon entering the bathroom, in the men’s because he’d fought for years to be allowed to, and locked a stall behind him.

After a moment to make sure no one had followed him (but what if they had? Would they want to fuck him, finding out what he was planning?) he let out a small whine to test the echo.

Well… less to test the echo and more for the spike of adrenaline that sent another wave of arousal through him, the prospect of getting caught only turning him on more.

What if it was Janus who caught him?

Roman sucked in a deep breath, sitting himself down on the toilet and starting to unbutton his shirt.

He kept his eyes locked on the stall door, biting his lip when he reached his skirt where the bottom of his shirt was tucked in.

Instead of pulling it out, he let himself pull his skirt up his thighs just a bit so he could ghost his fingers over his skin, shuddering as he closed his eyes and imagined it was Janus.

Maybe the teacher would look up at him, notice he was frozen in anticipation for what he’d do next… Maybe he’d smirk up at him, let his eyes trail down to his chest where his nipples were pushing hard against his bra, maybe he’d make idle conversation _knowing_ how badly Roman wanted him to touch him…

He’d ask why Roman didn’t wear a binder, when he’s trans?

Roman would be able to tell by his look that Janus knew it was so he’d look at him.

All the while he’d rub his thumbs into Roman’s inner thighs, slowly work his hands up while he tried to get Roman to respond.

Responding would be next to impossible though. Talking would be the furthest thing from Roman’s mind with Janus’ eyes and hands on him.

Letting out a small whine, Roman let his thumb press against his clit in the slightest way, imagining it was Janus teasing him, his smirk growing as he grew closer and slid his hands up to slip inside his open shirt.

Roman couldn’t decide if he wanted Janus to keep teasing him, keep going slower than molasses, or if he wanted him to get a little excited and rush to get his hands on Roman’s tits to squeeze.

He does know he wants his mouth on him, kissing up stomach, his fingers working on the front clasp of his bar until the fabric falls open and Janus can take a nipple into his mouth…

“ _Fuck,_ ” he hissed, squirming on the toilet, the movement making him painfully aware of how his underwear was sticking to his cunt.

“Roman?”

He froze, eyes shooting open and locking again on the stall door.

“Yes, Mr. Lyre?”

“Are you alright in there? I heard you swear in here.”

Roman looked down at himself, one hand between his legs, having been rubbing at his clit through his skirt and the other pinching at his nipple.

“I’m perfectly fine! I… dropped my phone.”

There was silence on the other side of the stall, and Roman let himself imagine for a few seconds that Janus _knew_ what was happening, knew Roman was touching himself and imagining him doing it.

And he hoped his teacher might ask him to open the door and let him take care of Roman like he so badly wanted him to.

“Alright, you’ve been in here for quite a while though, you should finish up soon and return to the class okay? Your talent with the arts doesn’t stop on the stage.”

Roman had to physically stop himself from whining when he heard Janus step away, his footsteps echoing against the walls.

God, he wanted him to come back, to pin him against the bathroom wall and lift his legs around his hips so he could fuck into him properly.

…For now, he’d have readjust himself so it wasn’t clear he was trying to get off to the other students.

But well… if he kept his shirt a little unbuttoned and took his bra off and stuffed it into his backpack before asking Janus for advice on his project that was his own business.

And if he noticed Janus’ eyes trail away from his own, down his throat to the cleavage he left showing well… That would just make his job of making fantasy a reality so much easier.

**Author's Note:**

> Please remember, I'm transmasc so calling me transphobic would make me >:(


End file.
